beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Dankbar Untoten
Oberführer Dankbar Untoten (Formerly Toten) Is a Fascirian SS officer and leader of the squad known as Kader Toten. He has been considered the most respected and most decorated colonel of all the officers within all of the Fascirian Empire. 'Origins' Not much is known about his past; but what is known is that he was born Dankbar Toten, but later changed his name after an accident. He was clearly born on Aryanus Prime and therefore grew up under the fascist reign of his people and grew up knowing one day he would be the future of his people's regime. He was well educated and ended up specializing in diseases and pathogens. This is what got him started in working as a pathologist for the Fascirian Empire by his 20s. He was known for his knowledge of diseases and utilized that to create new vaccines and cures. Transformation By the 22nd century; Toten was approached by the Fuhrer Wolfgang Adler, who explained to him the discovery of an ancient disease that was said to have turned people exposed to it into flesh eating Zombies. He immediately got to working on the disease and see what made it tick. After several weeks of analysis; Toten found that the disease possessed unique qualities that enabled a person to become invulnerable to physical pain and that only certain things can kill them. He decided to test the disease on several people; in hopes of creating an army of zombies, but after injecting his subjects, he was actually bitten by one and therefore was infected. Now with the disease in his body; Toten eventually became a zombie because of the bite on his arm and therefore; was placed in a cell with his subjects as well. Several centuries later; the Militia became an ally of the Fascirian Empire and therefore introduced new and advanced medical technology. They introduced a new pathologist too who assisted in the permanent stabilization of Toten while a zombie; in fact, Toten was the first to be tested with such a thing. Toten eventually regained his ability to think and even speak; as well as being re-instated as a colonel. '24th Century' Now after regaining his intelligence and his normal abilities; Toten took on the name Untoten due to him being undead and now working with the new pathologist to make a new and improved army of SS troops. Within a few months; Untoten now had an army of level 3 zombies at his disposal. Adler placed him in command of such a force in order to see it's effectiveness on the battlefield. Adler ordered that Untoten's men be tested against the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom and so they were indeed tested against their greatest enemy. They managed to kill off a significant amount of troops; however it was later the Onkians that later discovered their weakness. The I.A.F then managed to kill off a major amount of Untoten's troops; nearly his whole army was depleted. This caused him to order a tactical retreat. 'Powers & Abilities' Being a Zombified Fascirian; Untoten's known to have powers that he was naturally born with and because of his condition, the disease in his body enhances his powers. *'Semi-Immortality:' Because the virus in his body re-animated his body; Untoten is known to have actually stopped aging and therefore is immortal, so long as he feeds on the flesh of the living. **'Foreign Body Resistance:' Untoten's semi-immortal and zombie status makes him capable of being immune to all known diseases and drugs. *'Partial-Invulnerability:' As a zombie; Untoten is known to be invulnerable around most of his physical body. *'Superhuman Strength:' Untoten's physical strength is unmatched by any other Fascirian and therefore; making him superior in most respect. He is not as strong as a Terranovian; but is almost to that stage. *'Superhuman Speed:' Untoten's speed is also unmatched by other Fascirians. He's not as fast as a being like Emma Carter; but is somewhat close. *'Superhuman Healing:' Untoten is known to have the ability to heal any kind of injury on his body within seconds; even head trauma by blunt instruments. *'Superhuman Senses:' Untoten's naturally enhanced senses are known to be superior to that of the average Fascirian and therefore; enabling him to smell, hear, see, feel and even taste his enemies from several miles away. *'Superhuman Agility:' Untoten's natural agility is superior in most respect to that of the average Fascirian. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Untoten; unlike other Fascirians, possesses an ability to actually stay in a fight much longer. 'Weaknesses' Despite being far superior to that of an average Fascirian; Untoten also has an array of weaknesses. *'Head Trauma/Decapitation:' Untoten is known to have somewhat of an immunity to head trauma caused by blunt weapons such as bats; but trauma by a knife or crowbar has the potential to kill him. Also severing the head from the body also has the potential to kill him as well. *'Cold:' Although Untoten has a physical immunity to the cold; his sense of smell and taste can be significantly weakened by it; giving his enemies a chance to escape in very cold climates. *'Lack of Sustinence:' Untoten needs to feed on living flesh in order to survive; however if not given such sustinence, he will start to lose his powers at first, then start to decompose and eventually die. 'Skills' Alongside his powers; Untoten has a remarkable array of skills at his disposal. *'Pathology & Toxicology:' Untoten is naturally gifted in the study of pathogens and toxins that have been proven lethal. This has helped him in his job to keep the people healthy. *'Killing Expert:' Like all other troops; Untoten is also prepared to kill whenever it is necessary for him to do so and he has made such use of this talent all his life. He also takes pleasure in killing his victims to; whether it be fast or slow, mostly applies to his mood. *'Weapons Expert:' As a soldier; Untoten has been trained to use various different weapons over his lifetime. *'Anatomy & Physiology:' Untoten is also educated in the knowledge of physiology and even anatomy. *'Psychology:' His knowledge of one's mental health; mostly psychological data collected during the 1930s and 40s is known to be still top notch. *'Expert Marksman:' Untoten has been known to be a naturally excellent shot with weapons such as pistols, assault rifles and battle rifles. 'Weapons & Equipment' Even with his powers and skills; Untoten also has a vast number of weapons and other forms of equipment on him. Primary Weapons *'Kar98k:' Untoten's extremely long ranged weapon is the longest mass produced rifle known to all who carry it as the Kar98k; a bolt action rifle with a 5 round magazine. *'STG-44:' Untoten's secondary, but primary weapon of choice is the accurate and lays down some serious firepower is the first assault rifle; the STG-44. *'Gewehr 43:' Whenever he needs a long ranged weapon with a self loading action; Untoten usually goes with something like the Gewehr 43. *'MP40:' When it comes to being ambushed; Untoten usually wants something with lots of firepower and one such weapon he uses is the MP40. Secondary Weapons *'Luger P08:' His primary sidearm is the old fashioned Luger pistol developed in Germany in 1908. Despite it's limitations on the battlefield; he mostly uses this weapon in the lab. *'Walther P38:' When not in the lab; Untoten's main sidearm is the Walther P38 pistol. *'Walther PP/PPK:' As a quick sidearm; as well as packed in his survival kit, is either a Walther PP or Walther PPK. Equipment *'Ammunition:' Whenever he carries his firearms; Untoten is known to carry some ammunition for each weapon. **'7.92x57mm Mauser:' There are 2 different kinds of ammo he carries; on of which is is the 7.92x57mm Mauser, which he uses for his Gewehr 43 and even Kar98k. **'7.92x33mm Kurz:' The second kind of 7.92 ammunition he carries is the 7.92x33mm Kurz; which he loads in his STG-44. **'9x19mm Parabellum:' There are 2 different pistol ammunitions he carries; one of which is the commonly used 9x19mm Parabellum used in both his Luger and Walther P38. **'.380 ACP:' The second pistol ammunition he carries is the 9x17mm or the .380 ACP. This ammunition is good for both his Walther PP and Walther PPK. *'Binoculars:' Untoten is known to carry a pair of binoculars in order to see at ranges that amplify his senses. *'Radio:' Untoten is equiped with an advanced radio; issued to him by the Militia. This radio is designed to contact his leader from any distance in the galaxy. Category:Fascirians Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Zombies Category:Secord